russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC News Network
The IBC News Network (officially abbreviated as INN) is a 24-hour news network aimed to Filipino audience. It is the country's first and only 24-hour television news network, and the country's Filipino language news network. The network is owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Most of its programming are produced by IBC News and Current Affairs. It was first launched on SkyCable channel 109 and made available to other cable television providers throughout the country. It is also available in United States on Dish Network. It was announced in July 9, 2012 that it would relaunch an international channel to support INN’s local presence. In July 2011, Pilipinas Global Network Ltd. will oversee the operation of INN International. The news channel will be primarily accessible to viewers in the Middle East, North Africa and some parts in Europe and North America. History The initial test broadcast on new call sign through its flagship UHF station is DWNN-TV Channel 45 on June 30, 2012 for two days. Then, the government-owned sequestered TV network IBC and in partnership of blocktimer with Viva Entertainment on Channel 13 announced plans to relaunch the country's first 24-hour news channel. On July 2, 2012, new name as IBC News Network or INN started its commercial broadcast which offering the latest in local and global news, business information, public service, sports, weather updates and entertainment news as the same competitors of ABS-CBN News Channel and GMA News TV. It carries newscast, news analysis, news talk radio, documentary talk shows, sports news and entertainment news with special focus on Philippine current affairs. IBC News Network is available in most parts of the Philippines via its relay and affiliate stations, as well as cable, satellite and Internet. INN was the brainchild of Lito Ocampo Cruz who envisioned a television network that would become the primary source of news and information for Filipinos. The channel served the viewers through four of major news programs like Balitang 90, Lunchtime News, Eala ng Balita and Global Desk, while short news advisories aired throughout the day''.'' It is free-to-air for all viewers in Metropolitan Manila through local UHF channel 45 and UHF channel 39 for Cebu and Davao. It started broadcasting on July 2, 2012. IBC News Network studios are located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City while its television transmitter is located at Coca-Cola Plant, Roosevelt Ave., San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City. INN becomes the Philippines' highest-rating news channel, beating the partnership with BBC World News, CNBC Asia and Fox News Channel. On July 18, 2013, INN announced a partnership with Yahoo!, which saw the introduction of an Yahoo! portal featuring content from INN (which will remain separate from the main IBC News website), and would also allow INN content to be featured on Yahoo! News Philippines to be an INN correspondent. The partnership marks Yahoo's first partnership with a television news outlet outside of the United States, where Yahoo! has established a similar content partnership with ABC News. News at its best is on UHF 45, INN is looking for people who are willing to provide news on the Filipino community abroad. If you have breaking news, inspiring stories, business news, interesting features or anything newsworthy on Pinoys overseas, we'd like to feature you and your story on the network. To enhance its resources and strengthen its position as the news channel for the Filipinos, that specialized in business news. The paved the way for the formation of the country's first 24-hour news channel offering the latest in local and foreign news, business information, sports, weather updates and lifestyle established its name and credibility through its coverage of key events in the Philippines. With its work force of talented men and women, IBC News Network (INN) has made a difference in news-viewing since it was launched a little over a year ago. The station has witnessed changes, reported breaking news and has been taking part in history. INN, together with IBC recently signed a memorandum of agreement with the Asian Television Content Corporation under Engr. Reynaldo Sanchez as the major blocktimer of the station. ATC @ INN primetime block with newest programs premiered last June 2, 2014. IBC New Shows | publisher=''[[YouTube]'' | date=March 28, 2014 | accessdate=April 24, 2014]Asian Television Content Phl Corp. launches top-notch TV programs | publisher=''[[Philippine Star]'' | date=June 1, 2014 | accessdate=June 1, 2014]http://negosentro.com/atc-takes-a-bite-at-philippine-tv-primetime/ 'Programming' Main article: List of programs shown on the IBC News Network Most of the programming of IBC News Network are originally created for the network which specializes on news and public affairs, business, public service, malacanang, government, politics, sports and entertainment news as well as some educational and cultural programs with between news coverage, sports news, entertainment news, special coverage, talk shows and sports coverage (after the success of the live sports coverage like two of the country's popular basketball tournaments for the NBA and PBA games, billiards, gold, tennis and the boxing matches from world-renowned boxing championship Manny Pacquiao, Erik Morales and Nonito Donaire comprises a combination of live news reports, documentaries, current affairs and sports programming and also the public service announcements from the state-controlled government sequestered in the Philippines. It also airs simulcasts programs of DZTV Radyo Budyong and news programs of IBC. Also the special coverage from the government such as SONA, the election coverage Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV. 'News anchors' Affiliate and relay stations ::Main article: IBC News Network stations See also *The Fight Nation - Asia's Collest MMA Fans ONE FC *IBC News Network Needs Improvement *IBC (INN's sister channel) *IBC News and Current Affairs (the channel's parent division and content producer) *DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 *IBC Sports (IBC's sports division) References External links *inn.ibcnews.com Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:24-hour television news channels in the Philippines Category:Television channels and stations established in 2012 Category:Companies established in 2012 Category:2012 establishments